


岁既晏兮

by Tiddler



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 宋徽宗 - Freeform, 宋钦宗, 年下, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 他的样子好似真的天神示现，而我竟不可自抑的生出了渎神的欲望。除夕面具play，小短文。赵桓第一人称。是除夕那天写的。
Relationships: 桓佶 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	岁既晏兮

  
塞外的隆冬寒风凛冽，广袤的平原一片荒凉，连土地都冻得裂开。

北狩生涯无望又栖惶，新年好像失去了它的意义，然而某人却依然裁了红纸，认认真真写了春联，给每家每户都送去了一幅吉利话。如同他还做皇帝时，总爱将自己的字画颁赐给臣下，宫中的匾额、楹联他也总要亲手题写。唯独翰墨之间，他不曾失败过。

除夕那天早上愁云惨淡，空中飘了几片雪，过午之后却意外的放晴了。我裹紧了毡帽皮裘，积雪在我的脚步中咯吱作响。我原本以为自己是个不怕冷的人，后来我才发现我比想象中更孱弱。

我来到他的门前，门板上新贴了他自己画的门神。我觉得有些好笑，这破柴扉连风雪都挡不住，还心心念念的指望它能挡住什么魑魅么？

他知道我要来，特地没有栓门。我直接推开门进了他的屋子，看见他正伏在桌案上鼓捣什么。他感觉到了我的出现，但并没有马上转向我，只是略微抬起头，说：

“陛下记不记得，——从前每到除夕之日，禁中便要演大傩仪，以驱祟也。”

于金人而言，我是降虏阶下囚；而对于遥远地方的故国，那里的人们也早已有了新的天子。但是他却依旧呼我为陛下，就好像从前那样。

他的语调听起来心情不错，我只是“嗯”了一声。他倏忽一笑，猛然离座，待他转过身来，已经戴上了一个木头雕刻的面具。

他先是唱了一段从前宫中的傩遂歌辞，然后又唱了几行《山鬼》里的句子：

“杳冥冥兮羌昼晦，东风飘兮神灵雨。  
“留灵修兮憺忘归，岁既晏兮孰华予。”

他的面具五官滑稽，表情狰狞，然而他的样子却好似真的天神示现，而我竟不可自抑的生出了渎神的欲望。

我顾不得此刻的情景多么的荒谬且离奇，我迫切的把我的灵修揽入怀中，又把他弄上了炕。我伸出一只手，缓缓的揭下了他的面具，他的眉目如同往常一样漂亮，只是此刻冬阳透过薄薄的窗纸洒落进来，令他的面容又增了一层模糊的圣光。

土炕冰冷而坚硬，而他对我予取予求，无比乖顺，就仿佛我们还在他的龙德宫。他上了些年纪，又日渐消瘦，但他的身子依旧温软，使我迷恋沉醉。我不知道他是否愿意这样，我并不在乎，他也从未表示拒绝。我如此爱他啊。

他如今仍只是穿著略显单薄的道服，我紧紧的拥住他，低声说：“金人不是‘赐’了冬衣么，怎么不加上？”其实我知道他是不愿御胡服，可是明明百倍千倍的折辱都受过了，他又何苦在这种小事上倔强。

他抬头望向我，一双眸子亮晶晶的，说出来的话答非所问：“今夜除夕，我们一同守岁吧！陛下年轻阳气盛，妖怪就不敢出来吓唬人了。”然后又说：“过了年，春天就来了。”  
  
–完–

**Author's Note:**

> 除夕  
> 至除日，禁中呈大傩仪，并用皇城亲事官。诸班直戴假面，绣画色衣，执金枪龙旗。教坊使孟景初身晶魁伟，贯全副金镀铜甲，装将军；用镇殿将军二人，亦介胄装门神；教坊南河炭丑恶魁肥，装判官；又装钟馗、小妹、土地、灶神之类，共千余人。自禁中驱祟，出南薰门外转龙弯，谓之埋祟而罢。是夜禁中爆竹山呼，声闻于外。士庶之家，围炉团坐，达旦不寐，谓之“守岁”。  
> ——《东京梦华录》


End file.
